The reunion of 2 souls
by LabyrinthQueenxox
Summary: It has been 9 years since Sarah Williams defeated the Labyrinth. She has an amazing job and an amazing life, but then she is haunted by a mysterious voice that calls for Sarah to 'join her'. This voice ends up bringing Sarah back to the Underground and therefore into an unexpected reunion with a certain Goblin King. Prepare for a tale of love, intrigue, murder ad happy endings. J/S
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abduction

"_Sarah, come to me. Come to me."_

The beautiful 25 year old Sarah Williams thrashed around amongst her soft bed sheets as the dream she was encompassed in got more intense. She waved her arms around above her as if she was running and trying to push obstacles out of her way. Suddenly, a sharp clap of thunder and lightning struck close outside and abruptly awoke Sarah from her troubled sleep. She sat up, pushed the tangled sheets away from her and put her head in her hands. She said to herself,

"Why do I keep having the same dream?"

She let out a long sigh,laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

The sun seeped through the gap in the paisley curtains that hung in front of the windows in Sarah's bedroom. The sun stream fell straight on Sarah's face and gently awoke her from her slumber. She stretched lazily, opened her eyes and rolled over to the side. She then focused on the display on her digital clock and cried,

"Oh no, it is 8:30! I am going to be late for work!"

She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

"Sarah, come to me. Give in."

Sarah shrieked in alarm at the sudden voice and turned around, but there was no one there. Sarah stated to herself,

"Weird."

She then resumed getting ready as quick as possible to try and not be late for work.

About 15 minutes later, rather untidy Sarah locked up her small apartment and headed out to her car. She hopped in and quickly set off to Art Gallery where she worked. As Sarah whizzed down the street towards her destination, her thoughts once again went back to the mysterious voice she kept hearing in her dreams and even when she was awake. Sarah felt like she recognised and knew the feminine voice well, but at the same time she had no idea who the voice belonged to. Before Sarah knew it, she had reached the car park of her workplace. She parked her little blue skoda up, grabbed her various art materials that she needed for the day and went into work. Sarah's work was an Art Gallery that housed works of various kinds, but Sarah worked on maintaining pieces of artwork from the Mythical Exhibition. Works that were included in the Mythical Exhibition were works that depicted fantastical creatures or stories of one sort or another.

Sarah walked into the restoration room where she did most of her work and was greeted with an abrupt and very tight hug. Sarah exclaimed while trying to inhale,

"Nina, you're crushing me."

Sarah's best friend and work colleague, 27 year old Nina Lawson let go of Sarah and replied,

"Sorry Sarah, I can't help it. You're just so huggable."

Sarah laughed and then asked,

"Am I really?"

Nina nodded and replied,

"Yeah, really."

Both girls laughed and then set about restoring the current mythical work that was in need of maintenance. Sarah asked,

"So what are we working on today?"

Nina quickly replied,

"It is entitled Fae Queen, got sent over from New York since we specialize in this area."

Sarah took a good long look at the picture. The painting showed a beautiful fae queen standing in the middle of a ornate room holding a glowing orb. The queen looked no older than 40 and had long, silky black tresses matched with bewitching silver eyes. Since the painting was so large, it felt to Sarah like she was staring into the eyes of a real person as the fae queen was painted as a life size figure. Nina asked,

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

Sarah nodded in agreement and then replied,

"Yeah, I feel as if I know her."

Nina laughed and said,

"Well, I would not want to be in her presence because I would have no man's attention next to her."

Both girls giggled and then started the work.

After a couple of hours Nina put down her restoration tools and declared,

"Right, I am in dire need of caffeine. You want a coffee Sarah?"

Sarah politely replied,

"Yes, please."

Nina smiled and headed out of the room. Sarah continued to work, but then she heard the voice again,

"Sarah, come to me. Give in."

Sarah gasped, looked around, but once again,there was no one there. Sarah brushed it off as her imagination, but then she heard it again,

"Sarah, come. Don't be afraid, come."

Suddenly, the Fae Queen painting began to glow. It radiated light and the surface seemed to take on a liquid like texture. Then, out of the painting, came a pale slender arm. It grabbed onto Sarah's arm and pulled her into the painting.

Sarah felt like she was on a horrendously fast roller-coaster as she was pulled through the portal. She kept her eyes shut tight until the roller-coaster like movements stopped. Then the feminine voice that have been haunting Sarah for days said,

"Sarah, it is over now. You may open your eyes."

Sarah hesitated at first, but then built up the courage to open her eyes and what she saw amazed her. She was kneeling in the middle of a ornate marble mosaic floor. Around Sarah was a circular room with pale white marble walls and pale blue pillars in front of the walls. Sarah then looked up and the ceiling was just as magnificent as the rest of the room. The dome shaped room was also white marble, but had string of lights draped down the curve of the roof that all joined to the magnificent crystal chandelier hanging from the centre of the roof. The feminine voice then spoke again,

"It is a fabulous room isn't it?"

Sarah's eyes immediately flew to where the voice was coming to and was met with the very image of the Fae Queen from the painting. This gorgeous woman had the same long, silky black tresses and the bewitching silver eyes were even more enchanting in real life. Sarah was so amazed that all she could manage to say was,

"You're... woman... painting."

The lovely woman gave Sarah a breathtaking smile and replied,

"Yes, I am the woman in the painting that you saw in your world. That painting acted a portal between the Above world and the Underground."

Upon hearing that she was in the Underground, Sarah's started to blush subconsciously at the thought of a certain well endowed Goblin King. Sarah then asked,

"Wait, if I am in the Underground, then why I am I not in the Labyrinth or the Castle at the Centre of the Labyrinth? Also, shouldn't that creep of a Goblin King be here trying to torment me?"

The stunning woman opened her mouth to speak but then there was commotion outside the door into the room and Sarah a rich, masculine voice that she knew only to well,

"What do you mean I can't go in there? The Fae Queen summoned me."

There was some sounds of movement and then the door was pushed open by Jareth, the Goblin King himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Dilemma

Jareth, the Goblin King strutted confidently into the grand throne room of the Fae King's and Queen's castle, but immediately stopped in his tracks when he laid his eyes on the familiar brunette hair and bright blue eyes of the woman who had haunted his thoughts and dreams for the last 9 years. All Jareth could manage to say was,

"Sarah..."

Sarah turned to fully face Jareth and didn't know why but was overcome with so many emotions: from anger to something that resembled lust. On the spur of the moment, Sarah rushed over to Jareth and spontaneously passionately kissed Jareth. Jareth was so surprised, he had opened his mouth, therefore allowing Sarah to entwine her tongue with Jareth and kiss him more intensely. Jareth thought to himself,

_'Jareth, get a hold of yourself. The woman you have lusted over for the last 9 years is seriously making out with you and you are acting like a shy sheep, pull it together.'_

Jareth shook of his shock and proceeded to wrap his arms tightly around Sarah's waist and deepen the kiss even further. For what seemed like an eternity, the two of them kissed until the Fae Queen loudly cleared her throat and declared,

"Well this is quite a reunion."

The Fae Queen's statement awoke both Jareth and Sarah from their passionate embrace, but Jareth was the one to end the kiss. Sarah immediately blushed bright red and took a step away from Jareth while Jareth smugly said,

"Well Precious, if I knew a reunion between us was going to be like that, then I would have come and visit you in the above world."

Sarah's blush deepened and she shyly replied,

"I... don't know what came over me."

The Fae Queen then interrupted,

"Once you two are quite finished. We have many matters to discuss."

Jareth turned to face the Fae Queen and said,

"Yes, we do indeed Mother."

Sarah gasped and cried out,

"This woman is your Mother?!"

Jareth laughed and replied,

"That's the Sarah I remember. May I present, Fiandra, Queen of the Fae and High Queen of the Mythical Worlds, who also happens to be my Mother."

Fiandra smiled at Jareth and then Sarah realised that Fiandra and Jareth had the same differently sized pupils and sculpted jaw lines. Sarah thought,

_'How could I have not seen the similarities?"_

Fiandra then spoke,

"Thank you for the introduction Jareth. Now Sarah, I believe you must be wondering why I brought you here and Jareth, you must be wondering what it has to do with you."

Both Jareth and Sarah nodded in agreement and Fiandra continued to speak,

"Well, I have noticed in the last few months that the slight bond between Sarah and the Underground has been becoming stronger and that could only be if you, Sarah have been thinking about something or someone from the Underground a lot."

Jareth smiled coyly at Sarah, while Sarah blushed once again. The Fae Queen smiled at the two and then continued,

"Now, when you came to the Labyrinth last time, somehow, you absorbed some of the magic from it. Therefore when you think quite powerfully of that certain someone or something from the Underground, the magic within you have started to rupture the veil between the Above world and Underground which has put all the dimensions at risk."

Sarah had a rather confused look on her face,then she asked,

"So what does this all mean for me then?"

The Fae Queen answered,

"Well in order to make sure that veil doesn't shatter and destroy all the dimensions, Sarah you must make a choice. You must either stay here permanently or go back to the Above world and lose your memories and connection to the Underground forever."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her run of the Labyrinth was scary, but she learnt so much and made so many memories, how could she forget all of that? How could she forget _him_? Sarah looked over at Jareth with a look at anguish. Jareth returned her expression with a look of worry and then quickly asked his mother,

"Mother, surely something can be done? Sarah can't be expected to make a decision immediately?"

Fiandra quickly replied,

"Hmmm indeed. I agree with you Jareth, it is not fair. Hmmm... Yes! I have it! Sarah, you will spend the next 3 months in the Underground staying at the Castle at the centre of the Labyrinth with Jareth while you make your decision."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Plan

_'Ah, staying in the same place as Jareth?!'_

Sarah flushed red once again and then replied,

"Is that the only way this will work?"

The Fae Queen calmly replied,

"Well you could stay here in the Fae Castle at the middle of the Underground, but I thought you would rather be somewhere you are familiar and also near the friends you made when you were last in the Underground. Would you not like that?"

Sarah smiled at the prospect of seeing Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus again and quickly answered the Queen,

"Oh, I didn't think of it like that. Then yes please, Your Majesty."

Fiandra smiled kindly at Sarah and said,

"Please, dear Sarah, call me Fiandra. Now I shall call for one of my servants to get you a change of clothes suitable for someone who is to live in the Goblin Castle."

Sarah quickly replied,

"Thank you so much, Fiandra and thank you, Jareth with being ok with me staying with you."

Jareth gave Sarah a dashing smile and said,

"It is my pleasure, my dear."

Out of nowhere, a female fae with ethereal white hair was stood next to Sarah and said,

"This way, Lady Sarah."

Sarah followed the fae servant out of the room, but before she was out of the room, she turned to look at Jareth and give him a stunning smile, before she skipped out of the room.

Once Jareth could no longer hear Sarah's footsteps,he turned to his mother and declared to his mother,

"Mother, I did not think you were such a huge liar."

Fiandra acted cutely as if Jareth had wounded her with his words and he quickly replied,

"Now Jareth, whatever could you mean?"

Jareth smiled and answered,

"There is no way that the veil could break just from Sarah's thoughts of the Underground, now could it?"

Fiandra giggled and replied,

"Maybe I exaggerated... a little. Still, at least she is here. Wait, don't you want her here, my son?"

Jareth sighed and replied,

"Of course, I want her here Mother, she is all I think about, but I do think you should not have lied to her."

Fiandra replied,

"Oh pish posh, it is done now. Son, now it is your turn. You have 3 months to make her want to give up her life in the Above world to spend the rest of eternity by your side here in the Underground. Nurture that obvious attraction for you and turn it into strong and passionate love."

Jareth sighed and replied as he swaggered out of the throne room,

"I will and thank you,Mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let the fun and games begin!

The carriage trundled along one of the dirt roads towards the Goblin King's castle and Sarah felt very uncomfortable. She did not realise that she was going to be travelling in such close proximity with the handsome Goblin King. The more time she spent with him, the more she became aware of that fact that she was attracted to him, very attracted to him. She sat across on the seat parallel to him as she studied him. He was wearing a feather white poet's shirt that was open at the chest and exposed large amounts of his toned chest. He legs were encased with tight soft grey trousers that hugged his thighs very well, while his calfs and feet were covered with fine black leather boots that made him look so dashing. His long feathered blonde hair caught in the sunshine and sparkled. However, the one feature that caught and kept Sarah's attention was between Jareth's legs. His trousers did not do a good job of hiding the Goblin King's obviously impressive endowment and it awakened a feeling of the lustful kind in Sarah. It was while Sarah was so obviously eyeing up Jareth's crotch when he looked away from the window and directly at her. It did not take him long to realise what she was looking at. He smugly asked,

"Like what you see?"

Sarah blushed red as she realised that she had been caught looking somewhere she shouldn't have. But, then she thought to herself,

_'Wait, what if I actually do like Jareth. I have no idea what my emotions actually mean. I have never felt like this before. I need to find out if these feelings are actually of the romantic kind.'_

Sarah swallowed, built up her courage and then bravely asked,

"Well what if I do?"

Jareth did not answer, he just stared at Sarah. He then smiled seductively with a lustful look in his eye and made his move.

He moved over to sit on the same seat as Sarah, put his lips right by Sarah's ear and whispered,

"Well maybe we should explore that."

His voice in her ear caused Sarah to let out a moan and Jareth smiled devilishly at the response and then said,

"Well, I will take that as a yes then."

He put his hands around her waist, picked her up and placed her so that she was sat astride his lap. Sarah blushed and asked,

"Jareth, isn't this rather inappropriate?"

She then thought,

_'Don't become shy again Sarah! You need to see if this is real.'_

Then Sarah did something that really surprised Jareth, she made the first move again. She started kissing him with a passion she did not know existed in her. She sucked on his lower lip, eliciting a low groan from Jareth which made Sarah feel powerful and strong. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and he opened up for her. Jareth then growled and took control. He slipped his tongue into Sarah's mouth and there tongues moved as if in a dance on the most seductive kind. Jareth's hands then began to roam over the top of Sarah's body feeling her through the soft blue velvet of her long gown. He broke the kiss and huskily said to Sarah,

"Sarah, I had no idea, this is how you felt. I thought you hated me."

He kissed her neck while she breathlessly replied,

"I stopped hating you about a couple of years after I beat your Labyrinth. This... passion for you came after I last my virginity at 19. I kept thinking what would have happened if I had accepted your offer. I also began to think about other things that could have happened."

Sarah blushed at her confession and Jareth quietly laughed before replying,

"I never would have thought that Sarah, the proud and headstrong Champion of my Labyrinth would admit to having wet and dirty fantasies at me."

Sarah chided Jareth,

"Jareth, don't say it out loud. It sounds so dirty."

Jareth groaned and replied,

"You saying my name sounds so sexy. I always knew you were attracted me. I had no idea it would take you becoming sexually active to realise that."

Jareth then pulled down the front of Sarah's dress, growled in appreciation at the fact that she was wearing no bra and then proceeded to start sucking on Sarah's nipples. Sarah let out a long seductive moan at the sucking sensation Jareth's mouth was causing. Sarah kept moaning as Jareth's mouth attacked her breast. She then thought,

_'Don't let Jareth take all the control. Seize some of the power.'_

Sarah said,

"Jareth, stop, please."

Jareth looked at her with a worried expression, seized kissing her breast and asked,

"What is wrong? Are you not enjoying this?"

Sarah smiled and replied,

"I am. Now, it is my turn to make you feel good."

Sarah got of Jareth's lap and sat on the floor of the carriage between his legs while Jareth replied,

"Hmmm, I like where this is going."

Jareth sat back and watched as Sarah started to pull Jareth's tight trousers down and free his rigid member. Sarah pulled and Jareth's manhood sprung free. When Sarah saw it in all its rigid glory, she shyly said,

"Well, that is quite something. It is so... big..."

Jareth grinned at Sarah's curious expression, but then he stopped grinning and gritted his teeth in satisfaction due to Sarah surrounding his manhood with her sweet lips. Sarah moved her mouth up and down Jareth's cock while swirling her tongue round it. Jareth groaned with satisfaction and said,

"Oh yes Sarah, that is amazing. I had no idea you could be such a naughty minx."

Sarah kept working Jareth until she started to feel his cock start to jerk. Jareth breathlessly uttered,

"Sarah, stop! I am about to come."

However, Sarah took no notice of Jareth and kept working him until she heard Jareth let out a long growl. He then grabbed Sarah's hair and started deep throating Sarah's mouth. In a matter of seconds, Jareth came all in Sarah's mouth and she swallowed the whole lot. Jareth let out a satisfied groan, removed himself from Sarah's mouth and uttered,

"Wow, that was amazing Precious. You always amazed me when you ran my Labyrinth and do still now."

Sarah wiped her mouth, grinned and then sat back down on Jareth's lap. She kissed Jareth passionately on the lips and said,

"That was amazing Jareth."

Jareth nodded and said,

"Yes, I am so glad you are here and are going to stay."

Sarah then shook off her passionate daze and quickly replied to Jareth,

"Jareth, it is true that I am attracted you, but I don't know for sure if I love you Jareth and I don't know if I can just give up the Above world forever. I am so confused, I don't know what to do."

Jareth started to get angry and possessive, but then thought,

_'I must stay calm, or else I will scare her away. I have 3 months to make her fall in love with me and stay, that is plenty of time. Plus,she is already attracted to me, and our sexual chemistry is amazing, so this should be easy.'_

Jareth sighed, hugged Sarah close to him and quietly whispered in her ear,

"My Precious, know that I love you and want you to stay here, but I will not force you to stay with me. I will try and show you over the next 3 months that you love me and want to stay here, but at the end, it shall always be your decision."

Sarah smiled at Jareth, kissed him and replied,

"Thank you for being so honest, Jareth. I will think about you confession and let you know as soon as I know for sure how I feel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The carriage came to an abrupt halt which jolted Sarah out of her deep slumber. As she drifted out f her daziness, she took in her condition. She had been resting against something soft, but firm and she then realised it was a strong bicep that was covered by a billowy white sleeve. Her gaze followed the arm until it connected to a shoulder and then her eyes instantly made contact with those of the lovely Goblin King. Jareth smiled mischievously and asked,

"Did you have a good sleep, Sarah? By the amount of drooling you did, it seemed like you did."

Sarah's cheeks immediately reddened at the thought of her drooling, she quickly replied,

"Don't say that Jareth, I so do not drool!"

Jareth let out a hearty laugh and replied,

"Now, precious. I was only joking. Look, we are here."

Sarah looked past Jareth and out the window to see the grand front entrance to the Goblin Castle in front of her. Sarah smiled and said,

"Nothing has changed since the last time I was here."

Jareth climbed out of the carriage and helped Sarah out as he replied,

"Yes,not much changes physically over time in the Underground."

Sarah smiled and asked,

"So how shall I pass the time while I am here?"

Jareth offered Sarah his hand, which she accepted and answered as they walked into the castle,

"That is up to you, my precious. You may do what you deem fit with your time, but I will expect you to spend some time with me in order to give me a chance to persuade you to stay in the Underground."

As they walked through the hallway into the castle, Sarah looked at Jareth and replied,

"Of course, I would not put you into an unfair position, Your Majesty."

Immediately after Sarah had uttered her words, Jareth stopped walking, grabbed Sarah and pressed her against the stone walls of the hallway with his body. Sarah blushed at Jareth's obvious arousal as it pressed into her stomach. He lowered his head so that his eyes were looking straight into Sarah's green eyes and sensually replied,

"Now Sarah, don't you think we are past the point of using formal titles, my precious?"

Sarah slowly gulped, which made Jareth's pulsing manhood twitch against her stomach as she quietly replied,

"Umm, yes."

Jareth smiled wickedly at Sarah's short response and then he pushed his body harder against hers and made her elicit and breathy gasp. As Sarah opened her mouth and gasped, Jareth took the opportunity to initiate a passionate kiss with Sarah. Jareth slipped his tongue into Sarah's mouth and intertwined their tongues together. Their tongues were almost taking part in a sort of sensual and passionate dance of dominance. It seemed like hours before Sarah reluctantly broke the passionate kiss to take in some much needed air. As Sarah took in some deep intakes of air, Jareth smiled and then replied,

"Now that I have gotten that out of my system, I think it would be a good idea for you to be taken on a tour of the castle, don't you think, dear Sarah?"

Sarah quickly replied,

"Why yes I do think so. Could you please show me around, Jareth?"

Jareth gave Sarah a smug smiled and then replied,

"Of course I can, my dear."

Jareth offered Sarah his arm, which she took gratefully and they headed further into the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Dance Magic Dance_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or music to Magic Dance. They belong to David Bowie and Trevor Jones. I am only using them to show my love of the song and the movie, Labyrinth. _

Jareth led Sarah down the entrance corridor of the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth and into the entrance hall. Jareth turned to face Sarah and asked,

"So Sarah, where would you like to start? It is completely up to you."

Sarah replied,

"Oh I don't know. I suppose it would be best to start from somewhere I have seen before and then work out towards the new areas."

Jareth nodded in agreement and declared,

"Well then, we shall start in the throne room and work our way around from there."

Jareth led Sarah straight across the entrance hall, past the large spiral staircase and through an entrance directly across from the entrance corridor. They took a slight corner before they came into the familiar throne room. The room was empty except for a few goblins who were either eating or sleeping. Sarah let go of Jareth's arm, did a twirl around the room, which made the skirt of her long lilac gown spin out. She then declared,

"So, this is where the great Goblin King gets up to his mischief."

Jareth grinned at Sarah's comment and replied,

"Well if you count looking after babies, kicking goblins and singing as mischief then I suppose so."

Sarah cried in delight and asked,

"Oh Jareth, I did not realise you sang. Haha! Now that I have to ask to see."

Jareth walked up to his throne on a raised platform at the top of the room, sat down with his leg casually slung other one side of the throne and he replied to Sarah,

"Well my precious, you are in for quite a treat because after a certain event earlier, I am in a mood to put on quite a show."

Sarah blushed at the mention of the carnal service she did for Jareth earlier in the carriage. Jareth then sprung up from his throne and called out,

"Goblins! Your King is calling for you to assist him! Come!"

Suddenly, lots of goblins poured into the once quiet throne room. They all swarmed near, but not too close to their monarch. Jareth walked over to Sarah, took her hand, led her to his throne and gestured for her to sit. Sarah sat as Jareth walked into the centre and he called back to her,

"My precious Sarah, you are in for quite a show. I actually sang this song while I was looking after your brother when your were running the labyrinth. It is called Magic Dance."

The goblins all cried in excitement as they recognised the name of the song they loved so much. Jareth then began to sing:

_You remind of the babe_

_(What babe?)_

_The babe with the power_

_(What power?)_

_Power of Voodoo_

_(Who do?)_

_You do_

_(Do what?)_

_Remind me of the babe_

_I saw my baby  
Crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning, then baby said_

_Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump  
(Jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
(Jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

_I saw my baby  
Trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said_

_Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump  
(Jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
(Jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

_Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)_

_Jump magic, jump  
(Jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
(Jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me  
(Ooh)_

_You remind me of the babe  
(What babe?)  
The babe with the power  
(What power?)_

_Power of voodoo  
(Who do?)  
You do  
(Do what?)  
Remind me of the babe_

_Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening_

_Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free_

_Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)_

_Jump magic, jump  
(Jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby_

_Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance  
(Dance magic, dance)_

Jareth took a low bow once he had come to the end of his song. Sarah clapped loudly as Jareth walked over to join her. Sarah stood and declared,

"Why Jareth, you have such a marvellous voice, so breathtaking."

Jareth smiled and replied,

"Why thank you, dear Sarah. We will have to maybe do a duet some time. Now let us continue our tour of the castle."


End file.
